Pasion y traicion
by Antola.arwen
Summary: Pasion y Traicion las dos caras de una misma moneda. Draco ama a Hermione pero no puede alejarse de su pasado de mujeriego... Viñetas


Disclaimer: todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J K Rowling, lo único q es de mi autoria es la historia en si.

One-Shot en forma de viñetas.

Si t gusto o no solo tenes q hacerlo saber a través de un rewiew que es muy importante para ya q me interesa saber si a los demás les gusta lo q escribo

Ahora si, disfruten!

Pasión y traición, las dos caras de una misma moneda 

-No seré tuya tan fácilmente Malfoy, tendrás que hacer mucho merito para tenerme como tu trofeo, como haces con todas las de tu casa, las muy estupidas arrastradas que muren por acostarse con el "príncipe de Slytherin"- espeto Hermione, diciendo la ultima frase con el tono mas despectivo que pudo.

-Podrás creerte muy altanera asquerosa Granger, pero tarde o temprano te tendré gimiendo entre mis sábanas, al compás de mis movimientos.- le susurro el rubio al oído mientras la acorralaba con sus brazos entre la pared del pasillo y su pecho.

OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoº

-Por Merlín Malfoy! Me has dado un susto impresionante, y ahora que se le ofrece al príncipe mimado e Hogwarts?- pregunto Hermione en un tono mordaz.

-Que te sucede Granger acaso mi presencia te incomoda? Se burlo Draco a escasos centímetros de la chica

-Incomodarme? No me hagas reír! Exclamo la joven- es solo que al estar tan cerca de ti temo que se me pegue tu vanidad y altanería-

-Veo que cuando te esfuerzas eres simpática- dijo Draco con una leve mueca despectiva en su rostro- Pero te aseguro que faceta de histérica y difícil se te caerá en cuanto te descuides y nunca mas podrás despegarte de mi, como t dije: serás mi novia en muy poco tiempo, tendrás el honor de llevar contigo "el sello Malfoy"- finalizo Draco con un tono divertido pero a la vez cínico, dicho esto se marcho hacia su sala común dejando a una Hermione mas histérica de lo normal y con una rabia que le hacia chispear los ojos.

OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoº

Quien hubiera creído que la primera vez que Hermione Granger se entregara en cuerpo y alma al amor seria con Draco Malfoy.

Ella sabia bien que la primera penetración dolería y mucho, pero aun así confiaba en el joven que amaba, que por mas que fuera Malfoy, el jamás la lastimaría.

Habiendo pensado en unos minutos, que parecieron horas, decidió entregarse al placer…

Busco los labios de Draco como si estos fueran una parte perdida de su ser, para poder explorar con su lengua frenética el sabor y el aliento que le hacían perder el juicio, mientras que el rubio acariciaba cada centímetro de la anatomía de la chica hasta llegar su sexo, para lo cual abrió delicadamente las piernas de la griffindor y supo que era el momento de hacerla su chica…

Ante el primer coito Hermione no pudo contener un espeluznante grito de placer, _el primer grito de placer de su vida._

OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoº

No podía dejar de pensar lo acontecido la noche anterior. Sagaces imágenes venían a la mente de la castaña como relámpagos, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza. _"Ojala no hubiera terminado nunca aquel momento" _pensó tímidamente Hermione con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus rojizos labios, aquellos que habían descubierto al amor de la manera mas dulce pero a la vez salvaje.

No podía negarlo mas, ya no podía engañarse a si misma, estaba locamente de la persona que la humillo desde el primer momento en que vio, y los recuerdos tan vivaces de aquella noche la hacían desear aun mas otra noche de sexo para saciar así la sed de placer que la embriagaba.

OoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoº

-Debí saber que todo esto era una mentira, Malfoy sigue siendo el mismo despreciable de siempre- mascullo Hermione entre sollozos

-Por que dices eso? Que te ha hecho ese maldito engreído? – preguntó Ginny con los puños apretados-

-He visto a Draco esta tarde besándose muy apasionadamente con Pansy Parkinson en el baño de Myrtle La Llorona- mascullo la chica entre dientes- tendría que haberle creído a Harry cuando me dijo que todo esto no es mas que una trampa del idiota de Malfoy- sollozo la joven-

-Ay Herms! No sabes cuanto lo siento- susurro Ginny mientras abrazaba a su desconsolada amiga- quédate tranquila, algo inventaremos para hacerle pagar a esa rata por lo que te ha hecho, ahora ve y lávate la cara, ese infeliz no merece tus lagrimas.


End file.
